


Vid: Love you, madly

by blithesea



Category: Hair (1979)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: Make love, not war.
Relationships: Claude Bukowski/Sheila Franklin, George Berger/Claude Bukowski, George Berger/Sheila Franklin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: Love you, madly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



music: Love you madly, by Cake  
pw: festivids19


End file.
